Babysitting day
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Kaidoh turns into a baby? This is Inui's job to take care of his precious kouhai... Some OOCness. This is my first fanfic so please read and review!
1. A baby in the locker room

Hi there, guys! It's me with my first fanfiction! I made this, well...... For celebrating Kaidoh-sama's birthday today!! Sorry if I have some grammatical errors, I'm not good at grammar. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - **A Baby in the Locker Room

"Tezuka… Say, who left his baby on the locker room?" Fuji points at a baby who wears a loose bandana. "He looks like Kaidoh, ne?"

"Ahhhhh!! So cute, nya!!! Just like a plushie!!!" Eiji runs toward him. "Here, Eiji nii-san wanna hugs you!"

"Shhuuuuu…!!!!" He slaps Eiji right on his left cheek.

"Ouuch! Ooishi, this baby slaps me!!!"

"Shuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!" He shouts loudly.

"Inui, what have you done to Kaidoh?" Tezuka stares at him.

"Huh? N-no. I didn't do anything... Don't blame me."

"Whose baby is this?" Echizen raises him.

"Shuu…?" He looks at Echizen's eyes. Kaidoh baby's eyes are so round and cute! He looks like an innocent little creature that just needs someone who'll take care of him. He blinks several times and Echizen's blushing. "Shuuu!!!" He hugs Echizen.

"He likes ochibi!" Eiji shouts. "Ochibi! I want hug him too! It's no fair! Kaidoh chibi is just so cuteee!!! I want him to remain like this for his entire life!!!"

"So, Inui. What have you done to Kaidoh?" Tezuka asks.

"There's just something missing from my formula that I put into…"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!!!" All of them shout.

"There's a miscalculation from the juice that I gave to him. It'll help with his energy, not turning him into a baby!"

"In that case," the captain continues. "You must take care of Kaidoh. Make the formula that turn him into normal or I'll kick you out from Seigaku tennis club. Dismiss!" Tezuka packs his bag and goes away.

"NO FAIR!!! I WANNA TAKE CARE OF HIM! I WANNA!!!!!!" Eiji yelled. "OCHIBI!! HAND HIM TO ME!!!!"

"Enough, Eiji…" Ooishi sighed.

"But-but-but…"

"Let's go home."

"No fair!!! Ooishi's just too mean! And you too, Ochibi!!!"

"Eiji!!!" Ooishi pulls him away.

"Mamushi baby version seems cuter than it normal version." Momo said.

"SHUUUUU!!!!" Kaidoh punches Momo. "Shu shu shuushu!!!!!" He angries.

"Still so rude!" Momo cried.

There's a long silence between Seigaku regulars minus Tezuka, minus Eiji, minus Ooishi. Then, they argue about who'll take care of baby Kaidoh. Taka won't be able to take care of him because he has a shop to run. Nor Fuji, he must visit his little brother, Yuuta today. Momo wants to raise baby Kaidoh but, Fuji doesn't allow him to do so and Momo grumbled. So, all left is Echizen and Inui.

"Kaidoh seems to like Echizen. He hugs him all the day." Fuji says.

"But, Inui-senpai is the one who make Kaidoh like this!" Momo complaints.

"Mada mada dane…" Echizen covered his face by his Fila cap but he still carries baby Kaidoh.

"I think this is it. Inui, you'll take care of baby Kaidoh. But, if your formula makes Kaidoh turn into something smaller than baby, you'll next to be baby, Inui."

"FUJI! YOU'RE THE WORST EVER!!!" Inui shocks.

"Here YOUR Kaidoh, Inui-senpai." Echizen hand Kaidoh to Inui. He stares at baby Kaidoh.

"SHU!!!" Kaidoh grabs his glasses. "SHU!" Kaidoh pulls it off. "SHU!" Kaidoh throw it away. "SHU!" The glasses broke into pieces. "SHU!" Kaidoh slaps Inui. "SHUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Kaidoh crying.

"What happened to mamushi? He seems to hate Inui-senpai!"

"_Hate Inui-senpai…._

_Hate Inui-senpai…_

_Hate Inui-senpai…"_ Inui got blank all of sudden. "I think I'll go home now…" He walked out.

"That's it. Let's go home, guys." Fuji smiles.

* * *

I think that's it for the moment. I'll appreciate you guys who review! See you at next chapter!!


	2. Peek a boo!

Hello again, minna!!! It's so fast... I updated the chapter 2 straightaway after the chapter 1... I make some DataPair here.

* * *

Inui steps at home and he goes into his room.

"Okay, let's start to make the formula-"

"SHUUUUUUU!!!!!" Kaidoh yelled all of sudden that made Inui has a heart attack.

"What is it, Kaidoh?"

"Shu." He shakes his head.

"Stop toying with me." Inui feel annoyed.

"Shhhuu…? Shuuuuuu…" Kaidoh made a puppy face that make Inui blushes.

"Okay. I'll shop for your foods…" Inui stands up and carries Kaidoh when suddenly the front bell rang.

"Who is it- Ah! Renji!"

"Sadaharu? Who's baby is that?"

"Well, actually…."

* * *

"WHAT!? Is it true!? Is this Kaidoh!?"

"Yeah, he truly IS"

"And you wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah, it's a pity you come in the wrong time."

"Its okay, Sadaharu. I'll go with you."

* * *

In the way to supermarket, people keep staring at Inui and Yanagi who carry baby Kaidoh. They whisper each other and some of them are giggling. They never know there are such a …

"INUI!? WHEN DID YOU MARRIED WITH YANAGI!?" Sanada who passes by shock to see that view.

"No, it's not like that…" Yanagi sweatdrops.

"No, don't be shy to admit it, Yanagi… I know your feeling toward Inui! Finally, your dream come true now, it's my turn with YUKIMURAAA!!!" Sanada says that loudly. "AH! I'll inform the other school too. Ja!" He goes away. (I made Sanada really really… OOC!!!)

"Uh-oh… It' getting worse that it seems."

"Shu!" Kaidoh nods in agreement.

"You don't know the problem, Kaidoh." Inui sweatdrops. "This is man's problem so, you wouldn't understand it."

"Now now, Sadaharu. You act like a dad." Renji sighed.

-Supermarket-

"Which one better? This one or this one?" Inui grabs two baby foods.

"Pick one!"

"Which one better? This one or this one?" Inui grabs two pampers

"Pick one!"

"Which one better? This one or this one?" Inui grabs two baby toys.

"STOP ASKING AND PICK BY YOURSELF!" Yanagi feel annoyed.

"Where's Kaidoh?"

"I said to stop asking and look yourse- What? Kaidoh's missing?"

"I said so." Silent. "Hey, Yanagi. Which notebook is better?"

* * *

"Kaidoh!!! Where are you??" Inui shouted.

"It's getting darker and we haven't found him yet. So, what'll you do, Sadaharu? Sadaharu?"

"I'm dead... I'm totally dead... I'll get kicked out from the team and I'll lost MY Kaidoh..." Inui got pale. Very pale and so much pale until his skin all white.

"Since when he became YOURS?"

"This is bad. If I can't find Kaidoh..." Inui becomes so sad. "...I can't say happy birthday to him tomorrow..."

"Sadaharu...?" Renji feels pity with his childhood friend.

"No matter what it'll take, I'll looking for him now. And I'll find him."

"But- how?"

"Do you forget? Data will make everything better. You and I..."

"That's right!"

"Kaidoh, we'll find you."

* * *

FINALLY!!! Chapter 2 completed! Just like I said, data pair! I learn how to love that pairing now XP


	3. No Way Back

Sorry guys, I'm in humor shortage so, there's no humor... Sorry!!! I add some RyoKai XD

* * *

**Chapter 3** – No way back

Inui and Renji split up to find clues about Kaidoh's presence. They really used their brains to think where the hell that Kaidoh is gone. They ask people but no one has seen a kid wandering around there for that day and that's really making them even more worry about him. When noon came already, they decided to meet each other.

"How's it, Renji? Did you find him?" Inui takes a long breath.

"No, Sadaharu. Not even a clue."

"This is bad. Really bad…"

"Sorry I couldn't help you more…"

"I'm wondering… Are we using our brain too much that we couldn't try to follow our instinct?"

"Guess you're right… Maybe we rely too much on data."

"So… Let's try again."

"This is already late. Shouldn't we go home?"

"I won't go home before find Kaidoh."

"If you're not, you'll sick."

"Don't you understand, Renji? I want to protect Kaidoh! I don't want something bad happened to him!"

"Let's see… You've find him. But if you're sick that mean you'll make him worries, don't you think so? He is a kid. But that's not break the truth that he is Kaidoh. His heart was the same as he is."

"…"

"So, Sadaharu. Go home and take a break already."

-In the other hand-

"Shuuuu… Shu…" Kaidoh sits in riverbank, gazing at the sky. "Shuuuu!!!" Kaidoh starts to sob. He feels lonely. He feels guilty because he left his babysitter. If he doesn't do this from the beginning… It'll never happen!!! He cries.

"There, there…" Someone picks him up.

"Shu!?"

"Kaidoh-senpai. You're a naughty boy, aren't you?" That's voice… It must be…

"Shuuuuuuuuuu!" Kaidoh hugs his savior, Echizen Ryoma.

-Meanwhile-

"Kaidoh… Kaidoh…" Inui mumbles when he takes a shower.

"Kaidoh… Kaidoh…" Inui mumbles when he ate his dinner.

"Kaidoh… Kaidoh…" Inui mumbles when he looks at his data book.

"Kaidoh… Kaidoh…" Inui mumbles when he was on the bed.

"Kaidoh… Kaidoh…" Inui wakes up again and round his room. (If he finds out that Kaidoh was already saved what'll he do???)

JBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM an explosion suddenly came from Inui's experiment room.

"No. It couldn't be… My formula has failed? I'm sure I've put all ingredients. There's no way it could fail but, why!?" Inui punches the wall. "If I can't get this better… I will regret it for my entire life!"

-Anyway… Back to Echizen-

"Should I bring you to Inui-senpai's home?" Echizen looks at Kaidoh. He already slept in his shoulder. "I think I won't do it now." Echizen smiles.

Echizen bring baby Kaidoh in his shoulder. Kaidoh is so light and he sleeps so peacefully (he hasn't die yet...) which make Echizen blushes. So, he brings the baby to his home secretly. (Poor Inui. He worries half to death about Kaidoh and Echizen brings him home...)

* * *

End of chapter 3. HUMOR SHORTAGE, SORRY! ONCE AGAIN, SORRY!!! Review will be so much appreciated!!!


	4. My Mamushi!

**Chapter 4** – Have u seen this boy?

Inui feels totally in desperate. He thinks hard to find a way to find his precious kouhai, Kaidoh. He paints Kaidoh picture (which is so ugly 'cause Inui is bad at drawing) at a piece of paper.

**HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY??**

**(Picture)**

**IF YOU DO PLEASE INFORM THE PHONE NUMBER BELOW**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION**

He copies it several times and sticks it everywhere.

"It may be weird but, I must find Kaidoh!! I must find him!!!" Inui mumbles. "Must I report this to police? Ahh… No! I can't! To report of a lost people, he must lose for 2 x 24 hours!!!" Inui scratches his head and fall down desperately. "Calm down, Inui. Calm down. If you panicked like this, you'll never find him. Stay calm!!!" Silence. "BUT HOW!?" Poor Inui, he feels really depressed and doesn't know that Kaidoh is on the freshman's home.

-Afternoon-

"Oyaji, I'm off!" Echizen runs out from his home, carrying cute little Kaidoh. "Hhh… I must return you to Inui-senpai."

"SHU!" Kaidoh pointed at a poster sticked at the gate outside Echizens realm.

"…" Silence. "Mada mada…" So, Echizen decided to sneak into Inui's home. He opens the window. "Inui-senpai is such a stubborn people. He doesn't even lock the window." Echizen puts Kaidoh on the sofa and he ran outta that room before someone coukd sees him and arrest him for sneaking into Inui's home.

-Later-

"I hope someone gets Kaidoh and…" Inui opens the front door then, his mouth gawks to see…

"SHU!!!"

"Ka-Kaidoh!!! You're home!!!"

"Shuuuu…" Kaidoh starts to sob and hugs Inui. "Shuuu!!!"

"Kaidoooohhhh....!!!" Sparkles.

"Shuuuu!!!"

"Kaidoooooohhhh...!!!" Sparkles.

"Shuuuu!!!!"

"Its okay, Kaidoh. It will be alright." Inui hugs him.

"Shuuuu..." Kaidoh hugs his dear senpai tight.

JJJJJBBOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!! Another explosion suddenly boom out and broke the dramatic atmosphere away.

"…My formula which didn't success 'till now. I'll get kicked from team for sure…"

"Shuuuu…" Kaidoh feels pity on his babysitter (what the hell is that word).

"It's not your fault."

"Shuuuu!!!" Kaidoh crying and hugs his senpai (again).

"At this rate, I feel guilty… If I never give that juice to you that day..."

"Shuuu…" Kaidoh sweatdrops and doesn't wanna hear the word 'juice' again.

"Today is your birthday, ne Kaidoh?"

"Shhuu…" Kaidoh blushed.

"It's a pity I can't get you back to original form." (Poor Inui, I made him useless here, sorry all Inui fangirls~) "I wonder if there's any other way outside formula." Silent covers the surrounding senpai and his little Kouhai all of sudden. Inui is gloomy, thinking about something. Kaidoh just sits there, hungry. Suddenly, the front bell rings.

"Oh, Renji."

"Sadaharu, You've found Kaidoh already."

"Shu…" Kaidoh became irritated with Inui's guest. _"First name?"_

"Sadaharu was worried about you yesterday. He's looking for you everywhere, do you know that, Kaidoh?"

"Stop saying that embarassing words, Renji."

"Shuuuu????" Kaidoh sparkles. He never knows that Inui worries about him.

JBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!! The explosion broke the dramatic atmosphere away (for the second time).

"That's the second time..." Inui writes on his notebook.

Sweatdrops.

"Saa, Renji!!! You must help me with the formula!!! With our intelligency, we can conquer the world!"

_"Inui-senpai is sure so flammable..." _Kaidoh sweatdrops.

"..." Renji stay quiet.

* * *

Finally!!! Chapter 4 is finished!!! It's been a long time I think for an idea... XD But thanks goodness, I finished this fanfic...


	5. another way

Final chapter! Special thanks to:

- Vaivai, thanks for give me some idea XD!!!

- My brain and imagination. Without them, I can't finish this story

- All the readers and especially you guys who want to review!

* * *

Chapter 5- There's Always Another Way

On that evening, Inui and Kaidoh goes to the park that Kaidoh used to train and Renji went on his home. They sits on the riverbank, watching the sun which slowly fading from their sight. No one is talking. They just keep silent without moving their eyes from the sunset. Inui closed his eyes.

"Kaidoh."

"Shu?"

"It's so nice to watch the sunset, huh?"

"..." Kaidoh looks down and crawl beside Inui. "Shu!" He nods and hugs his senpai arm. Then, he notices a jar of juice beside Inui. He became terrified.

"What are you looking at, Kai-? AH! The juice! Yeah, I just wanna give it to you. I made it with some honey, sugar, and..."

"Shu???"

"And... Love!"

Sweatdrops.

"Renji helps me too! Why don't you try it? It will be the best ever!"

"..." Kaidoh can't refuse his senpai's will. Kaidoh is Kaidoh and he will do it. Kaidoh never ran away from problems...

"Will you?"

...Except this one. Kaidoh crawls heavily, gone further from Inui.

"You're just too cruel, Kaidoh!"

Inui walks closer and his hand slipped. He slams Kaidoh and his lips land right on Kaidoh's lips.

Pause.

"WHA-!???? SORRY, KAIDOOOHH!" Inui pulls off.

"SHU SHU SHU!!" Kaidoh blushed.

"The sun has set already. Let's go home. Your family not at your home yet, has them?"

"Shu!" Kaidoh shook his head with slight blush. Kaidoh's family were gone for a week to their grandma home. Kaidoh was left behind because he must attend a tennis competition and final tests.

[11:50 PM, 11 May]

"Hhh!! Why I can't sleep!!!" Inui scratches his head desperately. Then, he heard someone walks in front of his room. "Kaidoh? Heh, no way Kaidoh could walk noisily like that. He's so light!"

Inui get off his bed and looks at his watch which points at 11:55. He walks slowly and take his tennis racket. He opens the door and see a silouette of a tall man. _"Thief?" _He continues to walk and ready to beat the sh*t out of the thief. "CAUGHT YOU!!!!"

"...Inui-senpai?" He turns his head.

"KA-KAIDOH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Inui stops his attack. "HOW COME!?"

"I think I mistakenly drink the juice that you made. Suddenly, I feel that I wanna go to toilet- huh? I can speak?"

"Haven't you notice it? You've back into normal body!!!"

Silence.

"KAIDOOOHHH!!!!!!" Inui hugs him.

"WHA-!?" Kaidoh still shocks.

"Happy birthday!!! I haven't late for it, have I??" Not so long after Inui said that, his clock's bell rings 12 times.

"I think you're on it, senpai." He smiles and blushed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Kaidoh."

"... You're not forgiven!"

"HUH!?"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, I love you." Inui kissed his kouhai's lips.

"I said that I hate you!"

"No, you don't mean it." Inui continues to kiss Kaidoh again. "Happy birthday."


End file.
